


Sick

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [51]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "aaron burrDo you need anything?
jamesmaddan exorcism"
*James is sick. Who is going to take care of him?





	

**Aaron Burr  
** _online_

babe  
i think we need to talk

Yeah, I think we do

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**fight me**  
angelica  
is there a reason why my hair is fading

**angel**  
hair dye isn’t permanent?  
and also you dyed yours like blonde it’s gonna fade fast

**fight me**  
oh  
can we dye my hair again

**angel**  
sure  
same colour again?

**fight me**  
idk  
ginger maybe?

**disney god**  
gINGER???  
you’re going to look like that guy from miss peregrine

**dosiaaa  
** i HAVE SO MANY ISSUES WITH MISS PEREGRINE IMMA LET YOU KNOW

**aaron burr  
** But you watched it anyway

**dosiaaa  
** i would never turn down a date with you

**eliza  
** gross guys

**angel  
** you’re stealing my lines

**eliza  
** you’re a quotable person

**fight me**  
can we go back to the real issue here  
my hair

**get ur own dicc  
** honestly babe i am forever a fan of you having black hair

**baguette fucker  
** like you’re cute no matter what but you suit black hair

**fight me  
** but i wanna have my hair dyed

**peggy**  
you could just do a darker colour  
like a dark blue/purple

**angel  
** your hair is already bleached so the blue would be more vibrant

**fight me  
** okay

**angel  
** okay what

**fight me  
** okay to blue

**get ur own dicc  
** are we still allowed to join you guys

**angel  
** is this your support thing again

**get ur own dicc  
** yea

**angel  
** whatever as long as you don’t get in my way

**get ur own dicc  
** nice

**angel  
** theo do you need to redye your hair too

**dosiaaa  
** yeah why not

**peggy  
** is anyone free to discuss music with me

**eliza  
** always

**better than you  
** why not

**peggy**  
cITRINE IS SO GOOD???  
AND PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING ON IT???  
I JUST FEEL SO SO GAY WHEN I’M LISTENING TO IT  
JUST AS A QUEER PERSON I AM L I V I N G  
AND THE BEAT ON ALL THE SONGS IS SO GOOD LIKE THEY’RE SO NICE TO DANCE TOO

**eliza**  
aGREED  
ALSO I’VE BEEN REVISITING IN THE HEIGHTS  
AND I AM THRIVING  
JUST BLACKOUT IS SO GOOD???  
THE HARMONIES????  
THE EMOTION???  
SPANISH RAPPING????  
I CAN’T

**better than you**  
music is just gr8  
just think  
someone took the time to sit down  
write out lyrics  
figure out a melody  
fucking play instruments  
and just produce fucking art  
again and again and again

**peggy**  
Exactly?????  
JUST SO MUCH WORK  
AND I AM SO BLESSED

**ayyyymaria  
** all of you are so cute

**better than you**  
it’s just  
Music™

**jamesmadd  
** take me out

**better than you  
** what

**jamesmadd**  
as in the assassination way  
i am ill  
no  
that’s an understatement  
satan has relocated and his new choice of lodging is in me  
i am simultaneously hot and cold at the same time

**better than you  
** oh

**aaron burr  
** Do you need anything?

**jamesmadd  
** an exorcism

**aaron burr  
** I think I know a guy

**ayyyymaria  
** ha no but seriously

**jamesmadd**  
god knows  
someone to take me to the doctor  
cause i may pass out on the way there

**better than you  
** i can bring you

**jamesmadd**  
that would be great  
you will find me under the mountain of blankets on my bed

**ayyyymaria  
** gws babe

*

**Elizabeth Schuyler  
** _online_

!!!

what  
thomas n O  
tHIS IS NOT A DATE

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me**  
,,,,have you ever wanted to,,,,  
not exist

**baguette fucker**  
!!!  
what’s wrong

**fight me**  
nothing  
i’m just really tired

**disney god  
** what time did you sleep

**fight me  
** 4?

**disney god**  
what??  
but i was hugging you when we went to bed last night

**fight me**  
yeah but when you were asleep i wiggled out and went to do work  
work is both boring and exciting  
i almost wish for me to have that time with the investigation back

**get ur own dicc  
** yeah that’s a no from me

**fight me  
** you raise a valid point

**baguette fucker**  
please continue playing with my hair  
i could die happy right at this moment  
apart from the part where i still want to get my degree

**disney god  
** you don’t pay 30k a sem to die in the dorm beds laf

**baguette fucker  
** just keep playing with my hair please

**get ur own dicc  
** my hair is gross but i don’t want to wash it

**disney god  
** dry shampoo

**get ur own dicc**  
there’s a limit to how much dry shampoo you can use before your hair gives up on you  
honestly hair is too complicated

**disney god  
** short hair ftw

**fight me**  
ftw????  
are you kidding me????  
is this 2010???

**disney god  
** you love me anyway

**fight me  
** that is not the point of this conversation

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd**  
i fucking hate waiting at the doctor  
i am 0.2 seconds from vomiting on this floor  
and i still have to wait  
around a bunch of various other diseases  
this can’t be sanitary

**ayyyymaria  
** probably not

**dosiaaa  
** feel better!!

**jamesmadd  
** i’ll feel better when i’m dead

*

**angel  
** okay i have leftover dye so alex and theo if you wanna come over and dye your hair you can do it now

**fight me  
** omw

**dosiaaa  
** same

**baguette fucker  
** the rest of us are coming too

**angel  
** please tell me you’re making it up to me one way or another

**get ur own dicc  
** you have the choice of either wine or bubble tea

**angel  
** bubble tea i don’t want to fuck up alex’s hair by being drunk when i do it

**disney god  
** you’re dying it you’re fucking with it one way or another

**angel**  
admittedly true  
anyway bubble tea  
as sweet as they can legally make it

**dosiaaa  
** i am hissing at the thought of that much sugar

**fight me  
** for someone so salty you eat a lot of sweet things

**angel  
** something has to balance out the saltiness

**fight me**  
true  
anyway we are on the way with bubble tea

**disney god  
** it is worth mentioning that when we asked how sweet it could be the person just looked at us and went “…angelica?”

**angel  
** the shop and i have an understanding

**fight me  
** that you are going to die at the age of 20 from the amount of sugar you consume?

**angel  
** yes

*

**fight me  
** why does theo get to go first

**angel  
** because i like her better

**fight me  
** rude

**dosiaaa  
** suck it

*

**get ur own dicc  
** what happens if I dye my hair without the bleach

**angel  
** it’s not going to show

**get ur own dicc  
** makes sense

**disney god  
** i don’t understand how you are not going straight into shock with that amount of sugar

**angel  
** neither do i tbh

**fight me  
** you’re shaking

**angel  
** that’s normal

**fight me  
** i am so concerned

*

**jamesmadd**  
doctor: and how are you today?  
me: lOOK WHERE I AM WHAT DO YOU THINK

**better than you  
** james is not a good patient

**jamesmadd  
** look here farm boy i am ill and i will shove my foot up your ass if you keep saying shit

**better than you**  
i  
you grew up on a farm too??  
anywaY  
point proven

**jamesmadd  
** i hate being ill

**better than you  
** who doesn’t

**eliza  
** is thomas going to take care of you the whole of today

**better than you  
** it would appear so

**peggy  
** how is james ever going to repay you

**better than you  
** i stole his wallet to pay for everything

**jamesmadd  
** you what

**better than you  
** nothing nothing you’re fever dreaming shh

*

**fight me  
** am i done

**angel  
** sTOP FIDGETING

**fight me  
** but i’m bored

**angel**  
one of you hold him down  
this has got to be a thing on one of your kink lists

**disney god  
** whose list did you look at????

**angel**  
no one  
i’m guessing  
seeing as bondage is a very common kink

**baguette fucker**  
speaking of  
john why are you sitting on the floor by alex’s feet

**get ur own dicc  
** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**angel  
** dID YOU JUST BRING YOUR KINK INTO MY HOME

**disney god  
** YOU LITERALLY JUST ASKED FOR ALEX TO BE HELD DOWN

**fight me  
** is there even a safeword in place why haven’t we discussed this beforehand

**angel  
** keep your kinks to yourself

**get ur own dicc**  
wE'RE KIDDING  
JESUS

**angel  
** yall need jesus that’s for sure

*

**jamesmadd  
** i’m home

**better than you  
** after being carried by me for multiple blocks no less

**jamesmadd  
** i’m home nonetheless

**better than you  
** and he shall now continue to be taken care of by me

**angel  
** someone save me from the poly squad

**fight me  
** we dID NOTHING

**aaron burr  
** What did they do

**get ur own dicc  
** NOTHING

**angel  
** ANNOY ME

**aaron burr  
** Welcome to my world

**dosiaaa  
** i had to spend all day with them save me dear

**aaron burr  
** On my way

**angel  
** gross

**better than you  
** james has passed out after taking his medication

**eliza  
** so what are you going to do

**better than you**  
don’t think he can be left alone rn tbh  
although it is worth noting that he looked at me, murmured “tiny head” then collapsed

**baguette fucker**  
even when sick he quoted b99  
did he collapse in your arms

**better than you  
** no

**baguette fucker  
** next time maybe

**better than you  
** what

**baguette fucker**  
what

*

**Elizabeth Schuyler  
** _online_

ELIZA

I SAID NOTHING I SWEAR  
I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**angel  
** DONE YOU’RE DONE OKAY YOU’RE DONE

**fight me  
** ooh thanks

**angel  
** GOD YOU’RE TROUBLESOME

**fight me  
** you love me tho

**angel  
** I REALLY DON’T

*

**Aaron Burr  
** _online_

so  
that’s it then

Seems so

**Author's Note:**

> 5% BATTERY LET'S DO THIS
> 
> Ooh look at that, more storylines being woven in. How are your hearts rn? LET ME KNOW
> 
> Also, please talk to me about your crushes so I feel less !!! about mine.
> 
> I also listened to clipping at the wrong time so now I'm basically "[angelica schuyler voice] every part aflame" about Daveed Diggs' voice. Help.
> 
> As always, fandom tumblr [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and writing tumblr [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Come say hi!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> P.S Thank you to those who inquired after me after the Bad Day chapter, I feel better so xxx


End file.
